


Secrets to Love

by Cyny



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Multi, Naughty Shiro, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyny/pseuds/Cyny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has been in love with Jyuushiro for a long time. He doesn't want to interfere with Jyuushiro's relationship with Shunsui however so keeps it to himself. Unfortunately for him it's been noticed...and someone plans to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Motives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I hope you like it. This plot bunny hit me while I was working and would not go away. I somehow feel sorry for Ichi…He’s all but surrounded...
> 
> Also, obviously, Bleach is not mine

He examined the items in the basket Ichigo gave him. Even though the orange haired young man had given him an explanation of the various items inside, he still couldn’t help but think of how thoughtful it was. It must have taken him quite a bit of time to make all of these…all for his health.

“He has it bad, doesn’t he, Jyuu-chan?” The familiar voice of his lover doesn’t startle him, nor does he turn to look at him, still examining the various herbal things in the basket. Ichigo had begun to get an interest in them, _he said_ , because he couldn’t always count on Orihime being there to help, or the Fourth Division…not that either wouldn’t help when they could but Ichigo also got hurt a lot when he was alone…but these were all specifically tailored to him.

“He does. He doesn’t realize I’ve noticed.” Jyuushiro lifted his head and looked up at Shunsui who had an odd smile on his face. “He is _trying_ to hide it but…”

“He’s not a subtle person. It’s not hard to miss that you’re the first person he goes to see every time he comes.” Shunsui shook his head sitting down next to his white haired lover. Jyuushiro watched as the smile changed slightly. Now what smile he knew and knew well.

“Shunsui you’re not going to-“ He stopped as Shunsui leaned over and whispered in his ears. Jyuushiro was scarlet by the third sentence but the fact that he wasn’t protesting and the look in his eyes told Shunsui all he needed to know. His smile widened a bit. Now it was time to play.

\----

In a place that wasn’t quite a place a young man with long black hair and black eyes jumped up and down. “ _It’s time to play! It’s time to play!_ ” He said excited, his voice like that of a child’s. He knew his master’s thoughts well, like all Zanpakuto. “ _Can we help? I wanna play too!_ ”

The jumping stopped. “Perhaps there is a way.” He smiled, his voice having changed to sound like an adults. “Zangetsu is still within out bounds.”

His head tilted. “ _Zangetsu?_ ” He asked, curious where this was going.

“Perhaps he will help.” He explained. “We can go see him and ask if he will help out master.” Though soul spirits mainly resided in their Master’s inner world they could, if they truly wanted to, visit another soul spirit…so long as it was within a certain distance, that was.

“ _Oooooh. And play? Zangetsu will play with us?_ ”

“I’m not sure. But it can’t hurt to ask.” He smiled again. “And if he will play then we’ll have double the fun!” The young man vanished only to reappear in a world filled with skyscrapers, everything tilted on its side. He looked around. Zangetsu had to be here _somewhere_. Unless… “Does he play hide and seek?” He grinned, hoping that was the case and continue to look. “Zangetsu…!” He called out. He ran straight into someone, knocking him down. He looked up and spotted an older gentleman…and close by a man who looked very similar to Ichigo…though the colors were all wrong. Two? But Ichigo only had one blade, he knew, so why were there two spirits?

“Who are you?” The older man asked. A large sword appeared but he did not draw it.

“ _Ooooh!_ ” He drew his own blades, already in shikai form. “ _Do you want to play? We know_ lots _of games!_ ”

“We should answer his question first.” He said. “We did intrude without asking. Then maybe we can play…” His voice was hopeful.

“ _We are_ _Katen Kyokotsu._ ” He explained. “ _Our master wants to play with your master. We wanna help him!_ ”

“Play?” The white haired Ichigo was giving the soul spirit a look like he was crazy.

“Katen Kyokotsu…aren’t you Kyouraki’s blade?” The older man asked at the same time.

“ _Yes! Play! He wants to play with Ichigo! And Jyuu-chan!_ ” Katen Kyokotsu explained. “ _Because he li~kes him!_ So does Jyuu-chan. And your master seems to like Jyuu-chan as well. _So we wanna help so our master can have fun and play!_ ” He paused only just realizing the other one asked another question. “Yes, Shunsui is our master. _He’s fun._ He certainly wouldn’t harm your Master. You are Zangestsu, right?”

“I am Zangetsu.” The older man replied as the sword disappeared. Katen Kyokotsu seemed disappointed by this and made the twin blades disappear. He’d wanted to play, too… “And I will have no part of this.”

The white-haired Ichigo was grinning manically. “I’ll help. It’s always fun to annoy the King. Maybe he’ll stop being such a fucking wuss and say something to the invalid.” He said. “And then maybe he’ll let me have a turn.” The invading sword spirit starting jumping up and down, cheering. Ichigo had never realized just how close the two were bonded and the Hollow was getting tired of wanting something Ichigo wouldn’t just take. Point of fact, he’d tried to take control several times, to do just that, take, but he always managed to get it back before he’d gotten it all. Every damned time. With Shunsui helping, and this crazed soul spirit, it might just work and then even in the back seat he too, would have what he wanted. Zangetsu glared at him only to cause him to grin even more.

“Begone!” Zangetsu said to Katen Kyokotsu, causing the crazed spirit to vanish, back to whence it came. For now. The hollow just chuckled. Ichigo had no idea just how hard shit was about to hit the fan.

\---

Ichigo stared up at the clouds. ‘ _He accepted my gift. That’s something, right?_ ’ He’d been nervous before he gave it to the captain. Sure, it wasn’t like it was flowers or something that obviously showed affection but that didn’t mean the affection wasn’t there. Thankfully Jyuushiro hasn’t caught on to it. The last thing he wanted was to make the taicho uncomfortable, then he wouldn’t want Ichigo around. _‘And he is happy with the eighth taicho…there is no reason to interfere with that…_ ’ Even if he wished he could have more. Absent-mindedly he stuck a candy in his mouth, only to realize what he’d done. Jyuushiro tended to give him candy whenever he visited. He’s still not sure why. Probably because he would get too much for Toshiro…he’d noticed that Jyuushiro also gave him a lot of candy. _‘And I can’t say no because he always looks so utterly adoreable when he asks if I want some._ ’ He also always seemed to wind up with strawberry flavor. He sighed.

The peace, he knew, would only last until Kenpachi learned he was here and then found him. Because Kenpachi wouldn’t give up looking until he did or heard he was already gone. _‘So why am I lingering? It may be Friday, but I have school on Monday, there isn’t anything to do here, and I have a city to protect…’_ He knew why. He may not be able to spend as much time with Jyuushiro as he might like but he always needed some time to gather himself back after so his sister, and especially Goat-Face, as well as his friends, didn’t realize anything was ‘wrong’. Not that there was anything wrong but falling in love with someone already happily in a relationship was not necessarily a good choice. _‘Then again, nobody claimed I was smart._ ’ He chuckled.

‘Obviously not, Kingy, or you have taken him already!’ He heard a very familiar voice in his head. Why couldn’t it just go away? ‘Now why would I do that,’ He could sense the lewd grin, which made his face turn red. ‘Especially since your dreams are so interesting. How about that one with the ropes?’ Was it possible to die of embarrassment? He hadn’t yet, but the Hollow could get very… ‘Although it is interesting how most of your dreams have two versions, like you can’t tell what you want…to take or be taken. But the one with the ropes was fun. Or perhaps the one where the boyfriend joined in? You woke up harder than a rock from that one. You were panting, being taken, desperate for more when-'

 _'Shut up!’_ Ichigo mentally hissed at the Hollow, his face even redder as the memories came unbidden with the words.

‘The door opened only to reveal the brown-haired, gray eyed man. He watched for a while his eyes got so dark, do you remember? Then he joined in. For a virgin it’s amazing how vivid an imagination you have…and yet you blush so easily. Would you like that, Kingy? To be taken by that one?’

‘ _Shut. Up!_ ’ He covered his face in his hand. He really didn’t want to think about that question. The answer would only encourage the Hollow, so he ignored the question…and the cackling as it got the answer anyway. A shadow fell over him.

“Ichigo?” The man in question asked. “Are you alright? You aren’t getting a fever, are you?” Ichigo, to his embarrassment, nearly squealed in surprise.

“Ah..no. Just…don’t worry about it, Kyouraku. I’m good. Never been better.”

“Well, that’s good.” Shunsui sat down next to him before laying down as well, moving his sakkat so it partially covered his face. “It’s a beautiful day to just relax.” He said. “I just saw Jyuu-chan. He was quite appreciative of the gift. The tea you gave him actually did help him with his coughing. And he agreed with you. Apparently it tastes horrible.” Ichigo had found something that helped with coughing because he’d noticed it often seemed to pain Jyuushiro. It was also supposed to help with the pain. He had tried it before hand, though how effective they’d be on the white-haired man was debatable, just to see what they tasted like and, in the the case of the few salves, how they worked.

“Ah. That’s good. That it helped, I mean, not that it tastes bad. Even though it does. I hope the rest do too…Ukitake is such a kind person…it’s rather sad he’s always so ill.”

“Yes, it is.” Shunsui agreed. He sounded sleepy. Ichigo knew, just from observation, that left alone Shunsui tended to fall asleep when he relaxed like this. “And it gets lonely for him, being sick so much. That’s why he’s always so happy to have company.” Ichigo was silent, unsure what to say to that. “Yare, yare, perfect weather for a nap. When do you plan to go back to the living world?”

“Soon, I guess.” Ichigo replied. “If I stay too long my family might worry.”

“Huh. And here I was hoping you could stay a while. I was even thinking of offering to let you stay at my home. Jyuu-chan seems to be taking a turn for the worse,” Shunsui’s hand came up to hold his sakkat. “and it would be nice to have someone else able to keep an eye on him. I do as much as I can, and so does Retsu-chan but…sometimes we just don’t have the time…perhaps I just worry too much…”

“I could…stay for a few days I guess.” Ichigo said. If Jyuushiro really was taking a turn for the worse… “I’d just have to go home and let my family know.”

“I would appreciate it, Kurosaki-san…” Ichigo stood up and nodded. “I’ll go do that then…”

“As I said, if you’d like you can stay with me while you’re here.” “I…thank you. I’ll do that.” He turned and left.

Under his sakkat Shunsui was grinning to himself. _‘Hook, line and sinker. A few days to work with him just like that._ ’ Shunsui was aware it might very well take longer than a few days…but it’s a start. He just has to be careful not to scare off the Substitute Shinigami. Jyuu-chan would never forgive him if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcome. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. But please do review and tell me what you liked! ^_^


	2. Calm Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Someone promised me he'd behave this chapter but...you'll see. Also, do not expect me to update everyday. Don't want you to be disappointed. ^_^ I update, sadly, when I update.

Jyuushiro was startled as Shunsui reentered his room, only a few hours after he’d left. While it wasn’t uncommon for Shunsui to be in and out, Jyuushiro would have thought the eighth taicho would be busy plotting.

“You are getting worse.” Shunsui announced with a sly grin.

Jyuushiro can’t help but return it, curious about where this was going. “I am?”

“Yes. You are. Thankfully I have arranged for someone to help you in your time of need.”

“I…see. Have you had too much to drink, Shunsui?” Jyuushiro chuckled. “Or maybe you should have become an actor…”

“Yare, yare…I’m hurt.” Shunsui pouted at the white haired man, lowering his hat slightly. “And here I’ve arranged for Ichi-chan to stay for a few days because I’m worried about you taking a turn for the worse…”

Ah-hah! So that was Shunsui’s plan. “I see. And where will he stay? With Rukia-chan and Kuchiki-san again?” There had been times in the past when he’d stay a day or two and spend the night at Byakuya’s house…at Rukia’s request. But that was always planned ahead and Ichigo had no home of his own here yet still living in the living worl-

“With me.” Shunsui smiled. “He’ll be staying at my house.”

“Oh boy. This is going to be an interesting few days.” Jyuushiro shook his head. “I almost feel sorry for him. He has no idea what he’s in for.”

\---

Shunsui met Ichigo at the gate. He had a bag slung over his shoulder with the things he might need for the next few days. Shunsui smiled at him.

“Come on. My home is rather large so you can just pick a room.” Shunsui said as the young Shinigami followed him. “I liked where the house was so I got it even if it is rather large for just two people.”

“Two-“ Ichigo started to ask before stopping. “Ukitake-san.”

“Yes. Normally he stays at his room in the thirteenth division, but he also stays with me at times.” Shunsui looked back at him, frowning slightly. “I know some humans are prejudice…”

“No. No. I already knew that. Sorry. Just took a second for my brain to catch up. Apparently. But no, Ukitake-san also talked very openly about your relationship so no, it’s not a problem. I’ve never…had a problem with it either, on a personal level.” He ducked his head, missing the brief smirk the taicho gave him.

“That’s good.” Shunsui continued to walk. The area he led them to was quite. One of the reasons he’d picked the house. That and the garden. The absolutely lovely garden with a weeping willow. He took off his waraji before entering, Ichigo too paused to take off his shoes. “So, you can choose any room. Only one bedroom out of seven is occupied.”

“ _Seven_?” Ichigo turned to look at him startled. Shunsui just grinned at him. “And five bathrooms. One floor. As I said, quite a big house.”

“How do you keep it clean?” Ichigo asked his eyes wide.

“I hire someone to clean it.” He replied easily. “Too much hassle to clean it all myself.”

Ichigo just shakes his head and chuckled. “In other words, you’re too lazy too.”

“If you want to put it that way. Now go, pick a room. Also…do you mind if I call you Ichigo?” Shunsui asked. “I figure since you’re staying for a few days we could at least be one first name basis. I know you and Jyuu-chan are when you’re alone.” He grinned, obviously teasing. Ichigo paused and nodded before going to figure out which of the remaining six rooms he wanted.

There were actually more rooms then that such as a living room, library and study, and some of the bedrooms had been turned into something else, but he finally found a guest bedroom that he liked. It had a very beautiful view of the garden. From what he knew of Shunsui, that’s probably why he got the house. He put his things away, opening the sliding door to the garden. Some of the rooms attached to the garden didn’t have doors to it, he liked that this one did.

“So this is the room you chose?” A voice came from behind him. He turned quickly to see Shunsui lazily leaning against the doorframe. He hadn’t even heard the door slide open.

“Ye-yeah. That’s not a problem is it Ky-Shunsui, is it?” It was going to take time for him to break the habit of calling him Kyouraku. It feels quite odd to call him Shunsui, since he didn’t really know the captain. With Jyuushiro it had been easier, namely due to his own feelings, but Shunsui on the other hand.

‘I wonder what he smells like. Probably that sake he’s always drinking.’ A voice cackles in his head. ‘Or maybe flowery? He does seem to like them quite a bit.’ Ichigo ignored the Hollow.

Shunsui shakes his head, grinning. “Not at all. I _did_ tell you to just pick a room. Come, come. It’s getting late. I thought perhaps we could play a game in the living room to get to know each other a bit more. After all, you know most of the other captains better than me.” He pouted. “I’m starting to feel neglected.”

‘A game huh? Wonder what kind. Strip poker maybe?’ The Hollow grinned. Ichigo ducked his head, his face turning slightly red but nodded at the captain.

“Okay. If I’m going to stay here a few days I guess it makes since.” He commented, following the older man into the living room. He noticed the sake bottle on the table, hardly a surprise since he was always seeing the taicho drink it. Was did surprise him was that there were two ochoko which Shunsui filled after sitting. He patted the ground next to him.

“Come, come!” He grinned at the younger man. “Sit down. We can sit and talk and drink.”

“I’m underage.” Ichigo said as he sat down next to him. “Oh? Well, then it’s a good thing you won’t be going anywhere tonight. And I won’t tell.” Shunsui brushed off the comment. He hands Ichigo one of the ochoko, who looked at it dubiously. “Yare, yare, it won’t bite.” Shunsui grinned at him, sipping out of his ochoko. “It’s very nice. Try it.”

“I’m underage.” Ichigo repeated.

“Which is why you’re not going anywhere. And if you drink too much I’ll just tuck you into bed.”

Ichigo turned scarlet causing the man to laugh. He finally took a tentative drink of the sake. It…wasn’t too bad. It had an odd flavor and burned a bit, but it really wasn’t too bad. He took another sip.

“See! Now, what kind of game shall we play?” Shunsui asked. “Or shall we just talk?”

“How about we just talk?” Ichigo said, hoping that his inner Hollow would stay quiet if they just talked.

“Okay then.” Shunsui agreed easily. “How is life in the Living World?”

“Oh. Not too much different. I just go to school, fight Hollows, take care of my sisters when I need to. The same things I did after meeting Rukia.” Ichigo shrugged. “The world moves on. Karakura didn’t suffer any harm really from the Winter War…not like Seireitei did.”

Shunsui nodded. “A lot of lives were lost during the War.” He admitted. “But let’s not get on that topic. That isn’t a good one for drinking.”

Ichigo chuckled. “True enough. How about you tell me…oh, I dunno. About your academy days maybe?”

Shunsui grinned. “Very well.” He lauched straight into a story that made Ichigo fight hard not to laugh. The orange haired youth doesn’t notice that the older Shinigami is watching him with sharp eyes, nor does he notice that Shunsui is very careful to keep his ochoku full. He does notice that the more the older Shinigami drank, the more touchy he seemed to get, but by now Ichigo can’t think of a reason why that’s a bad thing.

‘Move closer to him Kingy!’ His Hollow demanded. Ichigo, seeing no reason not to, followed it, vaguely wondering why he wanted him too. Shunsui seemed surprised at first, but then just wrapped an arm around him, continuing with his story. He smelled good. Like the sake they were drinking but there was an underlying masculine scent. Very nice. He giggled at what Shunsui is telling him.

“A geisha? They made you dress up as a geisha?” He asked stunned. He tried to imagine it, reaching up and taking out Shunsui’s hair pins and his ponytail. “No. No. I still can’t see it.”

Shunsui chuckled. “Probably I didn’t have this.” He indicates the hair on his face. “That helped them.”

“But why a geisha?” He asked, taking another sip of sake. Shunsui’s hand kept moving on his throat, making him blush and arousing him a bit. The man doesn’t even seem aware he’s doing it!

“Because they felt like it and I did lose the bet so…” He shrugged. “Thankfully the camera had yet to be invented then.” He grinned. “Or I would never have lived it down.”

‘That feels nice, doesn’t it King? Why don’t you just lean up and kiss him. Ask him to take you. He’s so close…you know you’d like it.’ The Hollow said slyly. Ichigo opened his mouth before shutting it. He looked down at his cup, turning scarlet. Perhaps he’d had a little too much sake, but not enough to listen to _that_. No, Shunsui would turn him down. The man already had a partner. That was why he wasn’t pursuing Jyuushiro and he’d be damned before he tried anything with Shunsui no matter how aroused he was!

‘ _Shut up._ ’ He hissed. ‘Are you sure? Your body is just begging for it. Kyouraku is a large man. He’d take you so easily you’d be screaming in ecstasy in no time…’ He could sense the manic grin. ‘You know you want him as much as you want Jyuushiro. Could you imagine? Being taken by two at once? Or taking and being taken at the same time? And maybe they’d punish you a little…you know you like a little pain, Kingy.’ Ichigo though he felt something touch the back of his neck…but no, he had to be imagining it. Shunsui wouldn’t…

“Are you alright Ichigo? You look a little hot.” Shunsui leaned closer to him, examining his face, surrounding him with that lovely scent, all the while the Hollow is whispering evil things in his ears. Shunsui was starting to get concerned about the young Shinigami.

He ducked his head. “I’m fine, Shunsui.” His voice sounded a little odd. There was an odd hint of amusement in it. “Don’t worry.”

“Very well.” He watched him more closely however, not wanting Ichigo to pass out. He wasn’t sure how much the younger man had had, but obviously it was hitting his system, and hard.

“Mmmm.” Ichigo moved again right into Shunsui’s lap. He blinked. While he had been feeling the younger man out, he had hardly expected him to sit in his lap! “You smell good. Of sake and a scent that’s pure male.” Ichigo purred, staring at his chest, refusing to look up at him. One of his hands move higher, caressing his chest and shoulder. “I wonder how good you would look…” There is a sly tone now. His hand wrapped around Shunsui’s throat and, before he could even think of what Ichigo might do, closed, hard. “bathed in blood.”

He knew something was wrong. This didn’t sound like Ichigo at all, nor could he imagine why the young man would be trying to strangle him. He struggled for several moments, both ochoko getting knocked over before be finally had the younger man pinned under him, his wrists above his head. His throat hurt a bit. Ichigo had a surprisingly strong grip. Ichigo is staring up at his pinned hands before his face finally, _finally_ , lowers to look Shunsui in the eyes. Eyes that were no longer the nice chocolate brown that Shunsui knew, but black and orange.

He grinned manically. “Oh? Is this the way you like it, Shun~sui-taicho~?” He asked teasingly, even as he struggled to get out of the larger man’s grip. “How delightful.” The grin widened.  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, out of curiosity, who saw that coming?


	3. Questions Unanswered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yare, yare. The character's just won't listen...Shiro especially. And I blame Strailo for the three updates in as many days. Bad habits. Ba~d! But she's threatening me a whip and Jyuu-chan deprivation, a fate worse then death! *pouts*
> 
> So you know, the 'Taicho-sama' is meant mockingly...it is Shiro. XD

He looked up at the older man quite amused. While he didn’t seem disgusted, his eyes were much sharper. There was definitely a dominate personality underneath all that laid-back laziness. That Ichigo had fainted from embarrassment was quite amusing and he could see no reason not to play with Kyouraku Shunsui. He struggled some more, though if he really wanted to be probably could break the older Shinigami’s hold but…why would he? Especially since struggling allowed him to touch without being obvious about it.

“I wonder…how amused would you be to see the thoughts that go through the King’s head?” He grinned at him. “I know them all after all. Kingy seems to think you were just being friendly, that you weren’t actually flirting…and that you certainly _did not_ kiss the back of his neck. But that’s not true, is it, Tai~cho-sama.” He purred. Yes, Kyouraku’s look warned of danger ahead, but his eyes were darker, stormier then anything indicating stronger emotions and he knew exactly what those emotions were.

“You must be the Hollow then.” Shunsui said finally. What had happened? Had the alcohol weakened his resolve so much the hollow had gotten free? If that was the case he only had himself to blame. “Mmm, yes, that would be me.” He agreed. “Did you know it’s possible to faint from embarrassment?” The black and orange eyes are filled with amusement. “I didn’t. I think I lost him at the ropes…despite his dreams…or maybe because of them...” The not-Ichigo stopped struggling momentarily as his eyes wander to look back up at the hands pinning his down. He seemed lost in thought before he looked back into his eyes and grinned wider. “Kingy seems too innocent…if they could only see his thoughts…or in the boxes hidden in his drawers…” He cackles. “I still say the ropes were my favorite. How they dug in and burned, leaving marks to be remembered later. Rather like your hands right now.”

“Where is Ichigo!?” He demanded.

“Kingy?” The creature pointed to his head with a single black nailed finger. “He’s in here.” He tilts his head a little. Still he hasn’t stopped grinning which is rather odd to see on Ichigo’s face, a person who rarely smiled and seldom laughed. “I told you, he fainted. From embarrassment. But he’s safe and sound.” If that grin got any wider his face was going to split, Shunsui was sure of it. “You, on the other hand, may not be.”

Shunsui’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think you have any intention of harming me.”

“Oh?” He sounds quite amused. “And what makes you say that, Tai~cho-sama?”

“Because, other than attempting to strangle me you, you haven’t done anything. I’m almost positive that I’m physically stronger than Ichigo, but you haven’t really been trying to escape either, not really. It’s more like your struggling just because you feel like it.” Shunsui said as the grin faded off the not-Ichigo’s face at his seeing through his motives. “Which means you don’t really what to harm me but have some other motive instead.”

“Clever. Anyone who calls you stupid clearly underestimates you.” The Hollow said, his grin finally coming back. “So, what might that motive _be_ do you think? Tai~cho-sama?”

What might that motivator be…Shunsui wasn’t sure of that. It must show on his face because the not-Ichigo cackles again.

“I want to play, Tai~cho-sama.” He explained. “As _your_ sword spirit asked if I would. Because you decided to play. But Kingy…he doesn’t get it. He wouldn’t mind being in my spot, being dominated by you…” He licked its lips. “Lovely.” The hands gripping his wrists tighten, Shunsui couldn’t help it. The idea…but this creature could be lying.

“What do you mean my sword spirt?” He asked. “Yes, tighten your grip..,break my wrists if you want. I quite like the pain.” Obviously the orange eyed Hollow was distracted. “Katen Kyokotsu. Since you decided to play, the crazy spirit wanted to help and asked Zangatsu to. He refused. Me on the other hand…” He leaned closer to Shunsui, their noses almost touching. “I like this game.” He whispered. “Then maybe Kingy will stop dreaming _those_ dreams…you’ve been arousing him all night. He didn’t realize it was quite subtle and quite deliberate. I did. That’s why I bade him to sit closer. I knew your scent would affect him. Kingy…he’s both Alpha and Omega. He wants to dominate and be dominated…one person alone would never suit him. Never. As annoying as that might be.” He laid his head back on the floor. “Jyuushiro-Taicho-sama is not very dominate…but when he wants to be he can be. But not enough. There needs to be a dominate personality at all times. You…you are definitely an Alpha.”

He moved his wrists as if trying to escape making Shunsui tighten his grip yet again.

The Hollow purred. “Yes. Just like that. See? Kingy and I are bonded in ways that you wouldn’t understand. What he likes, I like. Who he loves, I love.” He cackles. “Or should I say obsess over? I’m not sure I can love. You’re beloved Jyuu-Taicho has only been safe because Kingy keeps me in check…or I would have taken him.” He bit his lip as thoughts clouded his mind. “And eventually he would have learned to like it, like a good little Omega.”

“ _Shut up_!” As Shunsui watched the eyes start to change. “Why should I, Kingy? Don’t want me to tell him all your dirty secrets, like how much you’re liking this too…now that you’re awake? _Shut up, you bastard! I won’t let you have it! Give it back!_ Aw, but Tai~cho-sama and I were just getting to the- _Shut up!_ ” The eyes were back to their normal white and brown. “I’m sorry about that, Kyouraku-san. That…that doesn’t normally happen.”

He looked up at the hands holding him in place, his body still pinned by Shunsui’s much larger one. There were going to be bruises on his wrists tomorrow…and he couldn’t find it in him to mind.

“Please ignore what he said. He’s a nuisance…and loves to make trouble.” Ichigo noticed that Shunsui still hasn’t let him go. _Why_ hasn’t he let him go? Just then his hands finally loosened but don’t let go as the older man kissed one wrist, then the other, each time on the pulse point.

“I’m sorry I had to get rough.” He said as he finally got off him. Shunsui’s gaze is as intense as any high spiritual pressure that Ichigo has felt , causing him to duck his head, barely managing to hold back a shiver. Shunsui might well still be touching him by his gaze alone.

“I-I should head to bed.” Stood, starting to leave, only to realize his wrist was captive again as he’s pulled back into the taicho’s lap. Shunsui wrapped his arms around him.

“S-shunsui?”

“Sorry, Ichigo, I’m just glad you’re back and I wanted a hug.” Shunsui grinned as he let him go. Ichigo quickly left, all but running to hide in his room. How much had the other him revealed…and how much remained hidden?

\---

Screams woke Shunsui up several hours later. He got up quickly, hastily dressing, to run only to open the door to Ichigo’s room moments after the screaming had stopped. He found Ichigo awake on his bed, head resting in his hands, shaking.

“How can he sleep through that…?” The voice was muffled by his hands. He glanced up and Shunsui saw the eyes are black and orange again. The Hollow waved him off. “I won’t hurt you. Tonight. I’ll even be good and behave.” He propped one leg on the bed and slung his arm over it. The teen wasn’t wearing much, just a t-shirt and shorts. He looked out the window. “If I left him alone he would have harmed himself in his sleep. It would be a bad thing if my landlord got badly maimed by himself in his sleep. And he wonders why I call him weak.” He snorted. “However waking him doesn’t work either. He won’t until it ends. He never does.” He looked at Shunsui. “Would you like to spar, perhaps?” He was silent for a moment but saw the answer in the older man’s eyes. “Too bad. It was a hope.” He got up and headed to the door that went to the garden and opened it.

“Where are you going?” Shunsui asked warily.

“The garden. Why? Are you coming?” He asked. Shunsui decided it was better if he did, if only to keep an eye on the Hollow and make sure it didn’t try anything. He walked to the center of the garden and sat down next to the weeping willow. Shunsui sat next to him. “How he sleeps though his own screaming, I’ll never understand. He’s screaming loud enough to wake the dead, delicious, but it never wakes him.”

“What is he dreaming about?”

“Various things. There is horror, despair…anger. Hopelessness. Loneliness. Sorrow, fear and even some selfishness. He berates himself for that. For the selfishness. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to use the Final Gatsuga…but he had no choice, he felt, so did it anyway. I nearly killed one of his friends, anger, despair, fear. Scars too deep to see, scars that can’t seem to heal…all because he was forced into a role of protector. I told you, didn’t I? He is the Alpha and Omega. He desires to protect, but at the same time the King wishes to be protected…something that can never be.” The Hollow smirked at him. “All because you all were all too stupid and weak to protect yourselves. There is some anger over _that_ as well.”

Shunsui looked at his bare feet. It was understandable he would feel anger over that. That truly was their fault. If they’d caught Aizen before everything, the teen protector wouldn’t have has such heavy burdens tossed on his shoulders. The Hollow was right. They had failed.

“Only to turn around and be angry that he feels that way.” The Hollow continued. “So many conflicts and doubts and fears. But he never wakes. Then there are days he can’t sleep. He’ll go weeks without much sleep because he simply can’t for fear of those nightmares. I try and steer them to better places.” A lewd grin. “But it doesn’t always work. Like tonight.” Then the grin changed from lewd to manic again. “I have an idea. Kiss me, Tai~cho-sama.”

“What?” Shunsui was having trouble following the Hollow’s seemingly chaotic thought process.

“Perhaps it’ll wake him up. Kiss me, Taicho-sama. Kiss me like you mean it! If nothing else it may redirect his dream.” Shunsui hesitated. The Hollow got annoyed and grabbed his beflowered haori and pulled the surprised taicho to him, kissing him deeply. Shunsui couldn’t help but respond…and take over. He pulled the creature into his arms, one hand digging into the orange hair as he deepened the kiss, bending him back some, yet supporting him so he wouldn’t fall. The Hollow held his haori tightly, letting himself be dominated, moaning into the kiss.

“Tai~cho-sama…” He murmured against Shunsui’s lips, his eyes half-mast. Shunsui broke the kiss only to kiss his throat, sucking on the pulse point. He felt hands on his shoulder and suddenly he was thrust away. The Hollow was on all fours, looking triumphant.

“His dreams changed. Good. He’ll have no more nightmares.” He looked at Shunsui. There was defiantly lust in the Hollows eyes. “If we went on…I’m sure you know where it would go. While _I_ wouldn’t mind, you and Kingy might regret it…” He smirks. “Good-night, Taicho-sama.” He slowly walked back to his room, ignoring the feeling of the intense dark gray eyes that followed his every step.

How much of that was the truth? Shunsui couldn’t help but wonder to himself. And how much had the Hollow lied?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Shiro thought Shunsui wouldn't regret it in the morning...
> 
> ...enjoy your cold showers. XD If there are ever lemons in this story...or even limes...it might get dangerously hot...
> 
> Also, as a side note, this takes place after the Fullbringer arc, but before the Quincy thing.
> 
> Also...Strailo is right. Shiro has a kink. XD


	4. Talking to Jyuushiro

Ichigo woke up feeling groggy. He got up and dressed after taking a shower. He could smell food. In a week or so he was going to have some pretty bruises on his wrists. They were already starting to show from when Shunsui had pinned him down. He blushed. The damn Hollow was right. It had been far too nice. Shunsui could have fucked him brainless and he wouldn’t have protested. He tasted blood and realized he’d bit his lip too hard. Damn it. He shook his head. No way could he let Shunsui know that. That was as bad an idea as letting Jyuushiro know what he felt for him.

He followed his nose to find where the smell was coming for and came to the kitchen. Shunsui was standing there cooking.

“You cook?” Ichigo asked. That was something he wouldn’t have thought of. Something was strange though. It took him several moments before he realized it was the fact that Shunsui’s hair was down.

“One of my lesser known skills.” Shunsui smiled at him. “Go on, sit down. After that you can go see Jyuu-chan. He’ll probably still be sleeping…he sleeps a lot when he’s ill.” He looked at Ichigo, noticing where his thoughts had gone. “I couldn’t find my hairband or hairpins…if I didn’t know better I’d think you tossed them into Hueco Mundo.” He chuckled. “It just means I’m going to have to get new ones.”

Ichigo nodded. His memories of last night are slightly hazy, but he hasn’t forgotten it. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Now sit! Sit!” He waved a hand at the younger man. Ichigo sat down at the table. “I hope you like it.” He began to make plates, setting one in front of Ichigo. Scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns. “You don’t have a hangover do you?” He asked as he too sat down.

Ichigo shook his head. “No. I don’t.”

“That’s good.” Shunsui smiled again. He began to eat but after several moments realized Ichigo wasn’t eating. “Yare, yare, do I have to hand feed you, too?” He teased, causing Ichigo to blush again who violently shook his head and began to eat. It was really quite good.

“Thanks, Kyouraku-san.” He said as he ate. “So basically you’d like me to keep Ukitake-san company when he’s awake, right?”

Shunsui gave him a really intent look. “Didn’t I tell you it was Shunsui?” He asked. “And yes. And you can use Jyuu-chan’s name, as I said, I know he told you, you could.”

Ichigo nodded. “Sorry. Shunsui. It’s a hard habit to break.”

“Naa, if you say so, Ichigo.” Shunsui said cheerfully. “You’re already done? Well then, I guess you had better get going.” He picked up both their plates. “So should I, or my sweet Nanao-chan might come and drag me over.” He seemed quite cheerful at that prospect. “She can’t get enough of me.”

Ichigo chuckled. “More like she gets sick of you.”

“Don’t say that, Ichigo!” Shunsui pouted at him. “You’ll make me sad.” Ichigo just shook his head chuckling and left, using shunpo to quickly get to the Thirteenth Division in an attempt to keep Kenpachi from noticing him. He had to ask directions to find Jyuushiro, but once he does he sat down near him. As Shunsui suspected, the Thirteenth taicho was indeed asleep. He looked quite peaceful, just lying there. A strand of his long white hair had fallen in his face and seemed to be bothering him as his nose kept twitching. Ichigo gently moved it behind his ear, trying not to wake him.

Unfortunately, the gentle grip and long fingers on his wrist told him he’d failed. He looked Jyuushiro in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. That stand seemed to be bothering you.”

“It’s alright.” Jyuushiro eyed him. “How did you get these bruises, Ichigo?” He asked, taking Ichigo’s other wrist hostage.

“Oh. Um.” Ichigo really didn’t want to worry the sweet man in front of him.

“It’s not important. They’ll go away eventually.” He was not expecting Jyuushiro to, after he sat up, kiss both his wrists at the pulse point.

“Feel better?” He asked.

Ichigo’s face turned scarlet. ‘ _A kiss to make it better, huh?_ ’ “Yeah. Thanks.” ‘ _Then again, as old as he is I’m probably little more than a child to him…so it makes sense, I guess._ ’ He glanced back at the taicho still holding his wrists captive.

“May I have my wrists back? Their kinda attached to my arms…” Ichigo murmured.

“Why, so they are!” Jyuushiro teased him, but he does let them go. He leaned close to the orange-haired teen. “Are you aware you have a rather spectacular hickey on your neck?”

“I have a _what_?” Outside they heard birds flee to the air.

“A hickey. Or at least, that’s what it looks like.” Jyuushiro repeated calmly, smiling gently as if Ichigo hadn’t suddenly shouted. “I suppose to could be something else.”

“I’m sure it is. I haven’t been kissing anyone lately.” Ichigo ducked his head, face still scarlet. He heard the voice cackling in his head.

“Mmm. Shunsui told me he nominated you to baby-sit me.” Jyuushiro chuckled. “You’d think after a good thousand years he’d be used to my getting sick.”

“A thousand-“ He choked on the words. ‘ _Yes, definitely a child._ ’

“That would be about how long we’ve known each other, I believe. Give or take a century or two.” Jyuushiro laid down again. “It gets lonely though…that might be why he did it.”

“I wouldn’t know. Shunsui makes no sense to me.” Ichigo admitted. “He seemed to just drink, sleep and complain…chase woman, but that last really made no sense when you two are in a relationship.”

“Mmm. Do you know Shunsui calls me Casanova? Though I suppose it could apply to either of us…after being together so long, we don’t tend to get jealous, completely secure in each other.” Jyuushiro smiled at the blushing teen. “I see that surprised you. However…what Shunsui and I would _really_ like, is for someone we could both care for to join us instead of just a one night stand with someone and without each other. It’s a very…old dream…but…” He shrugged as he continued to watch Ichigo. “You don’t look so good. Like you had little to no sleep.” He moved over on his large bed. “Why don’t you just take a nap with me? I’m tired and you look exhausted so…”

“Jyuushiro…I don’t think I should…”

Jyuushiro grabbed his wrist again, pulling him closer. “Don’t worry, Ichigo, I won’t bit.” He smiled again, before going in for the kill. “Please? I like to know someone is there, even when I’m sleeping.” Ichigo was torn, but finally he gave in and crawled into bed with the older man. When Jyuushiro curled up against him, his head on Ichigo’s shoulder, he stiffened, before relaxing. “What happened while you were at Shunsui’s? He told me you were staying at his house. He did behave, didn’t he? He can be very…enthusiastic sometimes.”

“Yeah. We just talked and drank sake. He told me about a time he got dressed up as a geisha.”

Jyuushiro chuckled. “He made a good one, surprisingly. I’d forgotten about that.” He paused before closing his eyes. “Mmm, that feels nice…” It was only then that Ichigo realized he had begun stroking Jyuushiro’s hair. The older man wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled himself closer to Ichigio.

“So, what happens at your home when your ill?”

Since Jyuushiro didn’t seem to mind, Ichigo didn’t stop stroking his hair. “Honestly? I don’t get sick very often. When I do Yuzu and Karin help take care of. Mainly Yuzu. She cooks things that are easy to swallow and coddles me like a little kid.” He shook his head. “Karin just keeps me company from time to time. Goat-face tries to, but he…mainly my sisters keep him away. Before I get annoyed enough to start debating patricide.”

“Oh?” Jyuushiro asked. “Is it really that bad?”

“Can be. Back when…before Mom died she would stay with me and sing me to sleep.” Ichigo’s voice became slightly hoarse. “I’d do the same to me sisters, or when they couldn’t sleep…but my mom was a much better singer.”

“Sing to me?” Jyuushiro asked. “You have me curious now.”

“No, really, Jyuushiro, it’s really not that good.” Ichigo blushed as Jyuushiro looked up at him. The older man gave him a kind smile.

“Please?” How could Ichigo say no when Jyuushiro was being so sweet about it and looking so adoreable?

Blushing even more, Ichigo sang a soft melody. A lullaby. Ichigo, Jyuushiro noticed, had a beautiful voice. Calming, soothing. Maybe not beautiful in a way that would get him famous in the Living World, but still beautiful in its own way. It was heartfelt, kind and just very, very calming. He lowered his head and just listened. The song itself was simple, the kind one might sing to a child, but still pretty. When Ichigo stopped he opened his eyes again. When had he closed them?

“That was beautiful, Ichigo.” Jyuushiro said softly. “Very, very beautiful. You shouldn’t down play it so much.” The older man knew that by now he could probably fry an egg on Ichigo’s face, as hot as it was from blushing. “Nap time now. Get some sleep, Ichigo. I think I will too.”

“O-okay.” It is very obvious to Jyuushiro that Ichigo isn’t used to being in a bed with someone else because it took him a while to fall asleep, while he himself was ‘asleep’ in moments. When he was certain Ichigo was asleep he opened his eyes.

“Poor thing. You don’t know what’s happening, do you? Ganging up on you…we really aren’t playing fair, are we?” He murmured to himself, only to feel the hand on his head grip his hair tightly, forcing him to look up. His eyes met black and orange.

“No. No, you’re not. Poor Kingy doesn’t know _what_ to do.” There is a manic grin that doesn’t quite look right on his face. Jyuushiro noted that several strands of Ichigo’s hair were now white with more turning. “First Shunsui, now you. Me, he expects it from.” The not-Ichigo laughed. “And then, _then_ ya put yourself right in my hands. Do you have a death wish, Tai~cho-sama?”

Jyuushiro just looked at him, ignoring the pain in his head. “Who are you?”

“Me? I don’t have a name.” He looked surprised the taicho had even asked.

“Then how about I call you Shiro? You’re Ichigo’s Hollow, right? If I call you ‘Hollow’ that might get confusing it we are discussing other Hollow’s.” He really wished the Hollow would let go of his hair. Then suddenly he did.

“Shiro, huh?”

“It means ‘white’.” Jyuushiro told him.

“I know what it means!” Shiro snapped. “Not as good as…but it will do. Why Shiro though?” “

Your hair is turning white.”

“It is?” Shiro plucked at a strand before looking at his nails. “Huh. So it is. And my nails’ve gone black…wonder what that could mean?”

“You don’t know?” Jyuushiro asked, starting to pull away only to be pulled close again. “No. Now shut up before I change my mind and do something _I_ wouldn’t regret but the King certainly will.” The grin widened. “Are you two having fun tormenting Kingy?”

“Two?”

“You and Shunsui Taicho-sama. Ya go about it in different ways, but the results torture Kingy. Mind, I always think it’s fun to torture him…which might be why Kingy calls me sadistic.”

“Or it might be that grin of yours…” Jyuushiro muttered before he was once again forced to look up, though thankfully the tug was less painful.

“Oh? Is there something wrong with my grin, Tai~sho-sama. I’m hurt. First Shunsui Taicho-sama and now you…you who I have adored for so long. But unlike Kingy I’m not afraid to take.” Shiro’s eyes narrowed, as the grin became lewd. “Shall I? You’ll like it. Or would you…rather take me? So sweet and gentle…” Shiro caressed his cheek before slapping him. “It makes me sick! Why did he fall for an invalid like you?”

Jyuushiro’s eyes narrow and, before Shiro realized what was happening, the Hollow was tied up. The angry mark on his face was rapidly turning red.

“Is this the way you like it, Tai~cho-sama?” Shiro asked him, giving him an odd look. “Shall I be your slave, your toy?”

“ _What_ are you talking about?” Jyuushiro’s face turned a slight red.

“Mmmm. You blush so prettily. Do ya know when King started fallin’ for ya?” Shiro asked. “Remember when ya came to the execution ground to destroy the Soukyoko?”

“I was nearly late.”

“You were. If it hadn’t been for us ya you’ve been late! Well, Kingy looked down and saw what ya were doing. Didn’t understand _what_ ya were doing, but that’s when he started fallin’. Anyone who went to such a measure ta help him, even if they weren’t doing it for him, couldn’t be bad and he started fallin’. Not sure when he hit bottom, but it sure was hard.” Shiro paused in his thoughts. “Actually, I think I may know, but that’s up ta you to find out.” He smirked. “Don’t you agree, Taicho-sama?” Shiro blinked suddenly, before shaking his head, but Jyuushiro saw what the Hollow was trying to hide. Bone deep exhaustion.

Apparently Ichigo wasn’t the only one who was tired.

Jyuushiro watched Shiro warily. “If I untie you and go back to lying down…with you behave?” He asked finally.

Shiro smirked. “Just. This. Once.” He was patient while Jyuushiro untied him and liad back on the bed pulling Jyuushiro closer until they were cuddled up.

The older Shinigami knew when the younger one has finally fallen asleep. Ichigo was exhausted, but so was his Hollow. Why? Why where they both so tired? He hadn’t even been aware the Hollow could _get_ tired.

He heard footsteps but refused to move, didn't even open his eyes.

“Yare, yare. How’d you manage to convince him to do that?”

“He was tired, Shunsui.” Jyuuchiro replied. “Something’s wrong…he’s too tired. Way too tired.”  
 


	5. From the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to get so serious, but it did! Oh well. Can't say I'm disappointed. This would have had to happen at one point and probably still isn't done...

Shunsui nodded. “He’s not sleeping well, Jyuu-chan.”

Jyuushiro smiled wearily, opening his eyes slowly. “Yeah, I figured as much. Even Shiro was exhausted and I imagine that’s not common.”

“Shiro?”

“His inner hollow.”

Shunsui looked at him in shock. “You _named_ it?”

“I think eventually it might have got confusing and since Ichigo’s hair was turning white…” He checked Ichigo’s hair which was back to its normal orange. “He was surprised by that. And his nails turning black.”

Shunsui frowned slightly. “I remember the black nails…”

“Oh, you’ve met?” The white haired taicho asked.

“Yeah. I wonder…” Shunsui was silent for several moments as he thought. “That…Shiro, he seems to appear whenever Ichigo is in danger, or is having trouble. Yesterday I saw him when Ichigo fainted, from embarrassment Shiro said, and when he was having a nightmare. That makes me wonder if Shiro might be just a bit more protective then Ichigo might think.” He spoke slowly, still thinking. “He’s always spoke as if it were a nuisance but it keeps protecting him…even adhering to his wishes somewhat.”

“Now there’s an interesting thought.” Jyuushiro smiled. Just then Ichigo started to stir. He looked at the orange haired youth and smiled. “I’m sorry, did we wake you Ichigo?” He asked his expression innocent. Ichigo’s head shot up and he looked at the two before practically jumping out of the bed and running away with an excuse about going to the bathroom. Jyuushiro just hid his smile with his hand and sat up while his lover straight up chuckled.

“Bathroom. Right.” Shunsui grinned. “We’ll see him in about thirty minutes if not more.”

“You might be incorrect.” Jyuushiro replied.

“Possible. But considering his expression…” Shunsui chuckled.

Shunsui was wrong, however and Ichigo was back within ten minutes. “Sorry about that.” He said softly.

“Oh, that’s fine.” Jyuushiro smiled serenely. “We understand.” _So, did he just…or was he just waiting for that bright blush to fade?_

“Jyuu-chan was just telling me how he convinced you to nap with him.” Shunsui added, getting a blush from Ichigo.

“I’m sorry if it-“

“It didn’t upset or anger me, Ichigo.” Shunsui interrupted him. “Jyuu-chan likes having a human teddy bear. For warmth, he often says.”

“It does help. You and he both radiate heat like nobody’s business.” Jyuushiro said happily. “But you haven’t been sleeping well, Ichigo? Why not?” He touched the younger man’s forehead. “If you continue like this you’ll get sick. Or start to physically hurt yourself.”

Ichigo looked away, turning red again. Shunsui smirked. It was so easy to embaress the poor man. “I just…get nightmares. That’s all. When I wake from them I always feel like I haven’t slept at all…and I get them most nights.” He shrugged.

“Regrets?” Jyuushiro asked.

“Some. But also…the dead seem to haunt me in my sleep. A lot of lives were lost and…well…it’s not important.” Ichigo shrugged trying not to make a big deal out of the emotional turmoil he went through on a practically nightly basis.

“I get them too.” Jyuushiro confided in him. Ichigo looked at him sharply, disbelief plain in his eyes. Jyuushiro nodded. “Yeah. The ones Shunsui and I fought? Lilinette and Starrk? They didn’t seem too bad, not really. And there are more things I get nightmares about. Kaien’s death, almost losing Rukia, she is a valuable part of my Division, and more. I’ve been alive longer then you so have more memories. And more things that cause nights due to that.”

“Does it…?” Ichigo seemed hesitant to ask what was on his mind. “Does it ever get better?”

“Yes and no. Ichigo, you can’t let your nightmares keep you from your sleep. That might seem hard, especially since you’re so young, especially by our standards, but you have to learn.” Jyuushiro brushed a strand of hair out of Ichigo’s eyes. “Confiding in someone helps a great deal because then at least it’s not just doing circles in your head and the person you tell might be able to help you through it.”

Shunsui coughed. “I…met your Hollow last night. Shiro, Jyuu-chan named it. It…told me some of the problem.” Ichigo looked startled but before he could say anything the Eighth taicho continued. “It said you feel horror, despair, anger, fear.” The younger man’s eyes widened telling Shunsui that the Hollow hadn’t lied about this, at least. “Some loneliness and selfishness. Especially about using the Final Gatsuga. Those feelings are all understandable.” Shunsui lowered his sakkat. “We messed up and you had to fix the problem, a problem that shouldn’t have been yours to begin with. It must have been agony to learn what would happen if you used that ability…and then to do it, knowing the consequences. I’m honestly surprised in some ways that you don’t hate all of the Soul Society for that. I’m not sure I would have been able to make that choice, honestly. You’ve seen too much you shouldn’t have been forced to deal with, made choices you shouldn’t have had too. Because you were forced into a protector’s role because we messed up.”

Ichigo was leaning away Shunsui his eyes wide. How much had-had…Shiro…told him? Jyuushiro on the other hand was just watching his lover with a stunned expression before turning to Ichigo.

“Is that true?” Jyuushiro asked. Hesitantly Ichigo nodded. “Oh Ichigo…” Before he knew what was going on Jyuushiro had pulled him onto his lap and was holding him in his arms, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other around his neck, rubbing little circles. The touch made tingles run down his spin. Ichigo rested his forehead against the older man’s shoulder. It felt nice, to be comforted like this… “Shunsui is right. By all rights you should hate us.”

Ichigo shook his head but made no attempt to move. “I couldn’t. That...Aizen tricked everyone. I blame him, but not Seireitei…that would be like blaming a storm because it happened to rain on me. Besides…none of you asked me to help, you didn’t demand I do so. I did it because it was right. I was involved like it or not. When Zangetsu told me the price…I didn’t even blink or hesitate. It had to be done.” Jyuushiro felt wetness through his clothes. Not much, but there none the less. “It had to be done.”

“But it is understandable to be angry.” Jyuushiro began to stroke the orange hair while Shunsui sat behind him and stroked his back. “Why should you have to pay the highest price for something that wasn’t even your fault? Even if it was to protect your friends, both the ones from the human world and those you’d made here in Seireitei.” He felt Ichigo begin to relax into his arms. His eyes caught Shunsui’s for a moment and looked down at Ichigo. He got a nod back. He pulled Ichigo closer. “Come, Ichigo, talk to us. I know you don’t know Shunsui so well, but I thought we were friends at least?”

“Ye-yeah.” Ichigo replied. “I just…it’s hard to explain. Shunsui said most of it but the rest is so tangled and confusing…” He felt Shunsui nuzzle his neck which startled him. _He must just be used to doing that to sooth Jyuushiro…_ The next thing he knew Jyuushiro had lifted his head and stroked a single tear path off his face before kissing him.


	6. Inner Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long wait. Seriously I am. But here you go.
> 
> ...apperently it's nap time. I look away from those two and next thing I know Ichi is being forced into a nap...I'm starting to worry about what Shunsui plans....

To say Ichigo was stunned was putting it mildly. At first Ichigo is frozen, unable to do anything, but slowly Jyuushiro’s gentleness causes Ichigo to respond to the kiss. There was something wrong with this picture he knew, but he couldn’t, at this moment, remember what that was. He only knew that if he was dreaming, he’d rather not wake up.

His hands move to hold the older man’s shoulders, when another pair of hands, larger than Jyuushiro’s, run up his side, causing shivers to run down his back. _That’s_ when he remembered what was wrong with this picture. Jyuushiro shouldn’t be kissing him, he was already in another relationship, with a man Ichigo would really rather not fight. Not that’d he’d ever heard of the dark haired man being jealous, but now was not the time to test that.

He pushed out from between the two, staring at them for several minutes before he ran for it, cursing fate deeply. That was so not fair. Jyuushiro was probably just trying to comfort him, but fuck! Why did it have to hurt so much?

\----

Shunsui looked at his lover who looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Brown eyes looked deeply dejected and he was fiddling with his fingers, an old nervous habit.

“Hey, he did respond.” Shunsui decided to point out. Those sad brown eyes looked at him. Jyuushiro always looked so cute when he was pouting.

“Until you decided to join.” Jyuushiro looked away again. “I don’t get it…I thought I was reading him right. Physical comfort would have done him wonders…why did he run?” He murmured.

Shunsui thought about that. “I think we moved too fast for him. That, or he’s thinking he’d be intruding. We have to be subtle because while Ichigo plays stupid he’s still smart and if we’re too obvious he may run for the hills because he’s overwhelmed. So, now we know pouncing him doesn’t work.”

“Unless…we try a different approach.” Jyuushiro whispered.

“Oh?” Shunsui listened to his lovers whispered plan and smirked. “Yes. That might just work.” He looked at the silver haired man who was blushing brightly. “You look so edible when you look at me like that.” He kissed him deeply. “I need to go find our little rabbit and make sure he knows I’m not angry with him. So, time for round two.” He paused. “Ah…but that can wait.” He kissed his lover again. “I need to do something else first.”

\----

To say Ichigo was embarrassed was an understatement. That was like saying Byakuya's normal behavior was only slightly icy or that Kenpachi was only slightly manic or, god forbid, that Mayuri was actually sane. In other words, it was such he was so embarrassed it bordered on the insane. And guilty. And hurt. He wasn't even sure how he ended up here. It was that hill in to Rukongai that he and Kon had wound up in when everyone forgot Rukia.

Then again, better embarrassed and alone, then to let anyone else, Jyuushiro _especially_ , know how much a clusterfuck his emotions currently were. Hell, on his way out he'd run Kenpachi who, as usual, tried to get him to fight him and he'd nearly said _yes_! Ichigo's normal reaction to that question was to make up something and run for it, not _agree_. Kenpachi was insane! The only thing worse than fighting Kenpachi was fighting Kira. For two reasons. One, his zanpakto's ability was...mildly annoying. He wound up doing more dodging because the last thing he wanted was for Kira to touch him or his sword with that thing. Two, the eyes. Even when Kira was happy when he was dueling he always got this expression that made Ichigo feel like he killed his pet goldfish.

Ichigo was many things. Immune to Kira's pout....was not one of them.

So, for now alone was good. He isn’t sure how long he’s been, here, just laying back and staring at the clouds. The only thing he can’t figure out is what he wants to do. And how he’s going to face those two when he gets back. He covers his face with a groan as his blush comes back.

“Ah, so here’s where you are!” He heard a cheerful drawl and groans again. Looks like he wasn’t going to have to. Sitting up he looks at the brunette. “Took me long enough to find you.” Shunsui continues, his sakkat covering part of his face. “I didn’t think you’d run all the way to the Rukongai.” He sits down next to Ichigo, staring up at the sky. “You know…you made Jyuu-chan sad. Casanova was only trying to comfort you, show you someone’s there. Sometimes when you feel all alone, physical doings help.” He finally looks at Ichigo. “The way you ran though made him feel bad. He was just trying to help.”

Now Ichigo feels really guilty. He looks away from the taisho. He hadn’t meant to upset Jyuushiro…and if he’s understanding Shunsui right then the thirteenth taisho hadn’t meant any by it…it made him happy that Jyuushiro had tried to help but that also hurt too. “I’m sorry…I’m not really used to being touched.” He can feel himself blushing again. “Goat-face’s idea of affection is…insane at best and well…my sisters are affectionate but not as much towards me.”

Shunsui looks at him. “My guess is because you’re always scowling.” He says with a knowing smile. “You tend to look like you don’t want to be touched.” He is silent for a moment. “You should relax sometimes. Smile. A nap might be a good start, you look ready to try and kill a shadow.” He finally stands up. “Come on Ichigo. Let’s go.”

“What?” He is pulled to his feet by the taller man easily but is still very confused as he dragged him with him by his wrist. “Wai-Shunsui! What are you-?”

“A nap, Ichigo.” Shunsui kept walking but looks back at him with an easy-going smile. “You need one. That means you need to head back to my house, ne? Unless you’d prefer to sleep with Jyuu-chan again?” He asks, chuckling at the younger man’s blush. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all.” His smile widened while Ichigo’s blush deepened.

“N-no. My bed will do well enough. You can stop dragging me along though. You’re walking rather fast.” Ichigo was surprising having some trouble keeping up.

“Hoh?” Shunsui looked surprised, but his pace changed to its normal relaxed meander…even if Ichigo wasn’t free of his grip. “I apologize, Ichigo. I didn’t mean to cause troubles. I’m just worried about you.” Those words surprised Ichigo. “As I said, so is Jyuu-chan. So while you’re here don’t worry about anything. Just relax. Sleep when you feel like sleeping. Eat when you’re hungry. Don’t worry about a thing.”

That sounded nice, he had to admit but he couldn’t help but worry. Shunsui seemed completely fine and relaxed. Was he really as calm as he looked? He couldn’t help but wonder if the eighth taicho really was that calm. Getting lost in his thoughts once more he didn’t even notice the walk until he felt Shunsui let go of his wrist, finally, and push him into his bedroom.

“Ichi~go!” The brunette’s tone is teasing. “Do I need to tuck you into bed too?” He asked, a mischievous look in his eyes. Ichigo knew at once he would do it if Ichigo said nothing or worse said yes so turned around quickly walking backwards further into the room.

“No, no! I don’t need any help.” He replied blushing again. Shunsui nods and leaves with a smile, closing the door behind him. The idea of Shunsui tucking him in was so…silly, and yet somehow comforting…although, he can’t really recall _agreeing_ to taking a nap but something tells him he doesn’t have much choice. Something tells him Shunsui would be more then happy to pin him down until he fell asleep due to boredom. That begged another question. Why is Shunsui so concerned? While he and Ichigo are on friendly terms, though part of him still worries it might now be were, they still don’t know each other all that well. Or was it just because of Jyuushiro? Sitting down on the bed Ichigo rolls that thought over in his head and finally nodded. That was probably why.

Taking off his shoes and socks he sighs. A nap. Really? He still doesn’t know if he should be annoyed by this or find it amusing. He doesn’t see any reason to take off more though and just laid down staring at the ceiling. And who exactly is he supposed to sleep? He’s not Kyouraku Shunsui who seemed to fall asleep at the drop of a hat...literally. Shaking his head with a vague sense of amusement he finally just closes his eyes and relaxed.

If nothing else this ‘nap time’ would allow him to get his thoughts in order and maybe some of his feelings.

Moments later, without even realizing it he is asleep. Shunsui, in another part of the house notices and smiles mischievously. While it is definitely true the younger Shinigami is in definite need of sleep this would also give him some time to put some plans in order without having to worry about the younger man walking in on them.


End file.
